


More than Loyalty

by DTheShadow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyguard Romance, M/M, Shance Cafe Valentine's Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTheShadow/pseuds/DTheShadow
Summary: A love blossoms between a Prince and his bodyguard.





	More than Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for theonemaye for the Shance Cafe Valentines Day exchange. I apologize for being so late. I hope you enjoy it.

The first time Shiro had seen Lance he was four years old. Lance had just been born and Shiro was introduced to his prince and future king. The person he was born to protect.

Lance would soon grow up to be a rambunctious prince. He would often ask Shiro to practice military exercises with him so Shiro would be prepared if an attack ever occurred.

One such exercise happened when they were children. Lance had suggested that they imagine they were at a party and that they had to pretend to be enjoying themselves.

"Just imagine there is music playing, piles of food for everyone attending, and you and I start to dance," Lance said holding out his hand to Shiro.

Shiro was hesitant but grabbed Lance's hand. He put his arm around Lance's waist and began to dance with him. For a few moments, they just danced around in circles both of them looking into each other's eyes.

"This doesn't really feel like an exercise," Shiro said eventually and made a poor attempt to break free.

"I order you to stay," Lance said, "Out of nowhere there are attackers. It's sudden and people are caught off guard. People are getting cut down and dying. Then one of them runs toward us."

Admittedly, Shiro didn't want to actually stop dancing, but he let go of lance and drew his sword, thrusting into the air at the invisible attacker.

"Then another attacker runs at me from behind raising his sword to strike," Lance says.

Shiro quickly turned on his heels and lunged behind Lance lifting his sword to parry the strike. He pretends to sword fight for a few moments slashing this way and parrying another strike before catching the attacker off guard and stabbing him in the heart.

"And after many close calls, you manage to defeat them all and save me," Lance said after several minutes and smiled, "You're my hero."

Shiro dropped down to one knee, "My prince."

Lance got flustered by this, "Oh come on Shiro you don't need to address me like that. You are allowed to just call me Lance you know."

"I only say what you are. I am here to serve and protect you, my prince," Shiro replied.

Lance frowned with a huff, "I order you to stand up. Now let's go and find something to eat. I'm starving."

Presently, Lance had just turned nineteen.

Shiro is accompanying Lance as always, staying by his side and making sure he is safe. It is Lance's birthday and Shiro is going to give Lance a necklace he had saved up several months to buy.

Suddenly Lance has stopped.

Shiro, worried, puts a hand on Lance's shoulder and asks concerned, "Lance? Is something wrong?"

Lance grabs Shiro's hand and squeezes it gently, "Do you like me at all?"

Shiro is confused, "What do you mean? Of course, I like you. You are my prince."

Lance shakes his head, "No. Not in that way. I mean in a way other than me just being your prince."

Shiro still confused about what Lance is asking asks, "Do you mean in a friend way?"

"I mean do you love me?" Lance abruptly lets out before he can catch himself.

Shiro just stands there dumbfounded, his heart beating rapidly. He doesn't know what to say and he doesn't know if he should answer. For a while now he has felt something other than loyalty for the prince but has kept it to himself.

Tearing up Lance says, "I'm sorry Shiro," and starts to pull away.

"Wait, Lance," Shiro says catching Lance's wrist before he can escape.

Lance turns to Shiro surprised to hear him say his name, "Shiro?"

"I," Shiro says to start but stops and looks at the floor, "I don't know how to answer that."

"Just tell me the truth, Shiro. I have seen how you have looked at me."

"It would be inappropriate for me have such feelings would it not?"

Lance just scoffs, "Since when have I cared what was appropriate? If you wanted to I'd run away with you and give up my throne just to be with you."

Shiro looks up at Lance flabbergasted, "Lance you can't! You must stay here and fulfill your duty to your people. I do not matter. My duty is to protect you. If I should die to protect you then so be it. It would be my honor to die for you."

"I don't want you to die for me. I want you here alive with me forever," Lance says, "And of course you matter. You matter to me and I don't know who I would be without you, Shiro. I-I love you, and I don't care about if it is right or not. My parents have already told me that they would never force me to marry someone. They are giving me the option to choose someone I love, and I choose you. I just want to know if it would be possible that you would also choose me."

Shiro's heart races faster as Lance says those words. He couldn't believe that Lance would choose him out of everyone.

Suddenly remembering, Shiro pulls out the gift he bought for Lance. It is a ruby necklace that he had bought because they were Lance's birthstone.

Lance looks at it and lets out a gasp, "Shiro how much did this cost?"

Shiro ignores Lance with a smile as he begins to put the necklace on him,"If it is me that you want then you have me already. I'm not saying yes just because you are my prince, but because I too have come to love you. I believe I have loved you for some time now. Will you accept my confession?"

"Of course I will silly. Geez, I already confessed to you," Lance says smiling now, "Now can you just kiss me already? I've been waiting forever to finally be able to express how I feel about you."

"Your wish is my command my prince," Shiro smiles as he pulls Lance closer.

"Just call me Lance, Shiro. No need to be so formal," Lance blushes.

"But your reaction is so cute when I say it," Shiro teases.

"My god shut up already," Lance says as he pulls Shiro into a kiss.


End file.
